Daisuke (Inhuman) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Matsumoto, Japan; formerly R.I.V. | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (formerly, BlackCategory:Black Eyes) | Hair = Blue | Hair2 = (formerly, BlackCategory:Black Hair) | UnusualFeatures = Mohawk | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human with latent Inhuman lineage activated by the Terrigen BombCategory:Human/Inhuman HybridsCategory:Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeff Lemire; Charles Soule; Aaron Kuder | First = Death of X #1 | HistoryText = Daisuke was a citizen of Matsumoto, Japan when the Terrigen Cloud swept through the city. Daisuke was one of people who was exposed to the cloud and underwent Terrigenesis. During his time in the cocoon, Hydra attacked the town hoping to get their hands on him and the other cocoons while they were still dormant in order to get them back to the lab for testing. However they were confronted by Crystal and the rest of the Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission. As the fight ensued, Daisuke emerged from stasis with some new physical changes, he then suddenly released some form of blue energy from his eyes and body that engulfed the members of Hydra putting them in a sleep induced trance. Crystal extended an invitation to Daisuke to come join them. His first mission with the Inhuman Mission was to aid the X-Men in evacuating the mutant population in Madrid, Spain go they weren't harmed by an approaching Terrigen Cloud as it was discovered that the Terrigen Mists were harmful to mutants. However, a psychic message sent by Cyclops warning Earth of the potential harm the Mists could inflict caused a riot to break out in Madrid. Seeing things getting out of control, Crystal ordered Daisuke to end the riot with his powers. Daisuke managed to put the entire city to sleep, but he also put to the X-Men to sleep, then, pressed by his fellow Inhumans, choose the Inhuman name/code-name Downer. When the X-Men woke up, they confronted the Inhumans over what Daisuke did to them. To stop a fight from breaking out, Daisuke prepared to put the X-Men to sleep again over the objections of Crystal when Magik appeared and kidnapped him before disappearing. | Personality = | Powers = Trance Inducement: Daisuke is capable of pushing a target's mind/brain into a specified state, causing them to enter a fugue state like sensation for an unspecified amount of time, showing he could affect large numbers of people at the same time. Be it a group of individuals (the first use of his power) or an entire city like Madrid (the second use). His powers don't work on Inhumans but can affect mutants. | Abilities = Daisuke speaks Japanese and English. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Terrigen Bomb Activations Category:Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Human/Inhuman Hybrids Category:Multilingual